


Wingwoman

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blackmail, Coming Out, Dancing, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gay Bar, Girls Kissing, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Photographs, Pool, Running, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Texting, Wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: DA Laurel lance is being blackmailed, goes to Felicity for help.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity grinned as Laurel walked through her front door her new alarm system announcing her arrival. "Pretty cool huh?" Felicity geeked out over her invention.

"Well its..not awful ", Laurel answered walking over to her friend.

"From you I will take that as a compliment!" Felicity said sarcastically "so not that I dont love your company but you dont tend to love anyone else's so may I ask your reason for this visit?", she asked cautiously.

Laurel shifted a little uncomfortably "I um..have a problem", Felicity raised her eyebrows waiting for her to elaborate. "I'm uh.. being blackmailed and you're like my only friend on this earth so..", she looked around the room shyly folding her arms defensively. "At least I consider you my friend", she looked up at Felicity to see her putting her hand over her heart making an 'aww' sound looking at Laurel like a puppy.

"No dont do that!" Laurel said trying to sound angry pointing her finger.

"Do what?" Felicity raised her hands in innocence.

"Dont make it..weird!" Laurel said awkwardly. 

"Well then you're gonna hate what happens next", Felicity grinned as she went to hug Laurel.

"No!" Laurel growled as Felicity wrapped her arms around her "unwanted physical contact!" Laurel shouted with no bite to it. 

Felicity let out a big sigh not letting go Laurel dropped her arms exasperated staring at the ceiling as Felicity held on for a few more seconds eventually letting go.

"You made it weird..." Laurel growled going over to the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine.

"You secretly liked it", Felicity teased. Laurel hid her smirk by taking a sip of her wine. "Ok so blackmail..bad guy..tell me everything ", Felicity sat down in front of Laurel as she explained. 

10minutes later..

"Ok I know what we need to do" Felicity said matter of factly.

"Great what?" Laurel asked.

"You're not gonna like it..." Felicity said awkwardly.

"Just tell me" Laurel growled impatiently.

"We need to tell dinah" Felicity pulled a face waiting for Laurel to lose her temper.

"No way!" Laurel shook her head "absolutely not! No! You're like a super whiz nerd why cant you help find this guy before he leaks the photos why do we need to get Dinah involved?", the idea of anyone seeing those photos especially Dinah made Laurel feel light headed..or maybe that was the wine.

"Look Laurel I will help find this guy but if someone is blackmailing the DA that's an attack against the city the Captain needs to know! I'll go with you" she added "just to make sure you both dont kill each other"..

"Good idea" Laurel said putting her empty glass down, "fine let's get this over with".

Half hour later...

Dinah sat there looking at them both in her office, Felicity sat there looking like butter wouldnt melt and Laurel pacing back and forth acting all defensive. 

"So let me get this straight " Dinah said "you recieved an anonymous letter with a photo..but you wont show me and Felicity the photo...but this person is going public with it unless you drop this case you're working on? Is that right?". 

Laurel stopped pacing "yes and I've already checked out all the suspects on that case they all have solid Alibi's so that's why I need your help, or your Laurels reputation is dramatically about to change which I dont think anyone will be too happy about". She looked down at the floor she just wanted this to be over.

"I want to see the photo" Dinah said "show me what I'm dealing with and I'll help", Laurel shook her head not making eye contact. Dinah looked at Felicity both eager to see what had the former Siren so shook. "Is it you doing anything illegal?" Dinah probed.

"Maybe in some countries.." Laurel snapped back quickly chuckling "no it's nothing illegal it's just.. .a part of my life I'm not ready to make public". Laurel could feel her face blushing she cursed herself turning around so neither of the other women could see her.

"Ok fine I'll help but only because you're the DA!" Dinah threw Laurel a look saying she was dismissed.

"Thank you" Laurel muttered before leaving.

"What do you think it could be?" Felicity asked curiously, worried about her friend.

"I think I have an idea", Dinah answered, Felicity waited for her to say something else but Dinah carried on with her paperwork.

"Ok ..I'll just uh...see myself out" she smiled slowly heading for the door, Dinah grunted in reply....

Laurel was sat in her office late that night when Dinah walked into her office shutting the door closing the blinds. Laurel sat there looking deflated she was in no mood for an argument.

"Make yourself at home why dont you?" Laurel sniped, leaning back in her chair letting out a big sigh.

"Felicity found your blackmailer", Dinah sat down "I've arrested him and confiscated the evidence". Laurel looked at Dinah like a deer in headlights, "I have not yet seen the evidence I thought you would want to see for yourself ", she held up the flash drive passing it to Laurel. 

Laurel plugged it into her laptop the picture on her screen "that's the pic he sent me" Laurel confirmed.

"Ok then" Dinah said getting up "you'll need to come down in the morning and fill in a statement so we can press charges". Laurel nodded standing up walking to the front of her desk perching herself in front of Dinah instantly regretting it for looking even shorter...

"Thank you for helping me" she stuttered "I um wasnt ready to deal with that". Laurel could feel herself going red again so avoided eye contact. 

"Laurel what could be so bad that we dont already know about you?" Dinah asked her eyes staring into the side of Laurels head.

Sensing her gaze Laurel turned to face her saying nothing, she slowly handed Dinah the folded up photo "for your eyes only" Laurel said looking uncomfortable. 

Dinah opened the photo to see a picture of Laurel a few nights ago leaving a gay bar making out with a girl, Dinah started chuckling much to Laurels surprise.

"This is the big secret?you're bisexual?" Dinah had to admit she was relieved it wasnt anything more serious. 

"Hey I'm not...I'm not ready for that to be made common knowledge ok!" Laurel said defensively snatching the photo away sitting back in her chair.

"Hey I didnt mean any disrespect I'm just saying it's nothing to be ashamed of" Dinah grinned leaning over Laurels desk.

"How would you know Captain?" Laurel snapped at her.

"Because I'm bisexual too". Dinah saw the surprise on Laurels face as she stared at her "guess we have more in common than we thought?" Dinah teased winking at Laurel enjoying watching her face go red once more. 

"I uh ..didnt know that". Laurel cleared her throat trying to look not bothered.

"Well at least something good came out of today". Dinah grinned.

"You mean apart from me feeling humiliated?" Laurel snapped.

"That's a bonus! No now you have someone to go to gay bars with" Dinah smirked.

"What like a wingwoman?" Laurel asked nervously. 

Dinah went over to the door "something like that" she winked then left leaving Laurel to go over that conversation in her head over and over again smiling more everytime.


	2. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah takes Laurel to her local gay bar

Laurel answered her door surprised at her unexpected guest, Dinah stood there dressed in leather pants and a black figure hugging top which showed alot of cleavage, she was absolutely stunning Laurel lost the ability to speak just taking in how sexy Dinah looked.

Dinah chuckled as Laurel stood there open mouthed "you gonna let me in or what?" She smirked. Laurel snapped out of it standing aside to let her in, shutting the door behind her Laurel was suddenly aware she was in her sweat pants and tshirt. 

She cleared her throat "what are you doing here Drake?" She asked feeling very self conscious and under dressed.

"Came to take you clubbing,you do have something nicer to wear right?" Dinah teased.

Laurel shifted uncomfortably "where are we going?" She asked not quite sure what to do in this situation. 

"I'm taking you to this gay bar I like to go to so go get dressed!" Dinah said impatiently. 

"I'm not going to another gay bar", Laurel folded her arms looking down at the ground "I cant risk being blackmailed again", she didnt know why she felt ashamed or how she had ended up in this imaginary cage but she didnt know how to get out. Tears pricked her eyes making her look away from Dinah for fear she would see them, Dinah sat in front of Laurel taking hold of her hands.

"Look Laurel I've been where you are" Dinah sympathised "you cant live your life in fear of what other people might think, people judge it's what they do you need to accept yourself the way you are, theres nothing wrong with being bisexual which is why I'm taking you to a gay bar because its probably the only place you feel like you can be yourself, am I right?" Laurel nodded sadly.

Dinah started stroking Laurels hands without realising, Laurel felt goosebumps at the sensation wanting more.

"I'm not ashamed I'm just not.." 

"Out?" Dinah finished for her, Laurel nodded again feeling tears fall down her face she didnt care if Dinah saw them. "Listen Laurel no more seedy little clubs sneaking out the back kissing in alleyways you're better than that, we are going clubbing you're gonna find a nice girl to dance with and who knows maybe we'll even get you laid", Dinah laughed at the shock on Laurels face.

"Jesus Dinah....", Laurel wiped away her tears standing up her legs almost giving way as she made her way to her bedroom to get changed. 

"Hurry up and get ready" Dinah grinned making herself comfy on the couch finishing off Laurels wine.

An hour later they walked into Dinahs local lesbian bar taking Laurel straight to the pool table, "want a game?"She grinned. 

"Sure long as you dont mind getting your ass kicked", Laurel laughed.

"Now theres the Laurel I know!" Dinah chuckled, after several drinks and rounds of pool Laurel was winning 5-0.

"Wow D you suck at this" Laurel laughed winning her 6th game in a row.

"How was I supposed to know you were a pro?" Dinah laughed, she went to the bar and came back with 2 shots, "ok if you win the next game I'll buy all your drinks next time we come here but if I win...you have to hit on any girl I choose...deal". Dinah held her hand out to shake.

Laurel looked at it confident she would win she shook Dinahs hand with an arrogant smirk, "better bring your credit card Captain I can drink alot" she laughed.

They flipped the coin Dinah winning the break she started potting balls better than she had all night Laurel didnt even get one go, she watched pouting as Dinah potted the black looking up at her smiling arrogantly.

"You hustled me", Laurel said bluntly.

"Maybe", Dinah grinned "now let's go hit the dancefloor and find you a girl!". Dinah grabbed a stroppy Laurel.

"For future reference I dont like being hustled!" Laurel grumbled as they went in the next room the music booming, Dinah dragged her to the edge of the dancefloor.

"So what's your type?" Dinah asked her eyes scanning the dancefloor, Laurel looked at Dinah then back to the dancefloor.

"Apparently stubborn and annoying ", she shouted over the music, Dinah smiled at that.

"Guess that's another thing we have in common", she laughed earning a raised eyebrow from Laurel. 

"So who takes your fancy?" Dinah pressed, pointing her beer bottle towards the dancefloor "anyone you want to go dance with?". 

Laurel nodded but still wouldnt make eye contact.  
"Ok you lost the game so you have to go and ask whoever's it is to dance!" Dinah grinned finishing her beer.

"I cant" Laurel moaned.

"Why not? Dinah put her hand on Laurels shoulder trying to get her to look at her.

"Because she will say no", Laurel felt like she needed to run but Dinahs hand on her shoulder kept her grounded, made her want to stay..no matter how scared she felt.

"You wont know if you dont ask" Dinah prompted "and if she does say no I promise not to tell anyone, what happens on our nights out stay between us..ok?" Dinah reassured her.

"Why are you being so nice?" Laurel finally made eye contact giving Dinah her full attention "it's not like I deserve it". 

"No maybe you dont, but you are trying to be a better person and that cant happen if you're going to let something like this hang over your head, you have a long way to go yes but I can see you want to change, this is my way of helping you". Dinah held Laurels gaze neither realising how close they were to each other.

Laurel played with the back of her hair nervously "you um..wanna dance?" Her heart beat so fast she genuinely thought it might burst right through her rib cage. 

Dinah seemed a bit taken back "me?I'm the one you want to dance with?" The shock must have shown clearly on her face, she had not seen that coming.

"Um yea.." Laurel replied shyly.

Dinah stood there for a few seconds thinking, they were the longest seconds of Laurels life, "oh um..."

"Forget It" Laurel back tracked quickly "I.. I shouldnt have asked I'm sorry". She went to walk away the humiliation overwhelming when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"I never said no", Dinah pulled her back "I didnt know you were into me that's all". Dinah let her eyes fall to Laurels lips pulling Laurel closer.

"So is that a yes?" Laurel asked nervously, Dinah smiled at how cute she looked.

"Let's dance", she led Laurel onto the dancefloor giving anyone else warning looks if they dared check Laurel out.

After alot of dancing they headed back to the bar "I'm gonna go to the loo you get the next round", Dinah laughed heading off to the ladies leaving Laurel alone at the bar.

When Dinah came back she saw a young red head chatting up Laurel at the bar she smiled knowing her plan to get Laurel out dating had worked this was the part where she goes and tells Laurel shes got to head off leaving her to enjoy her date. Except Dinah didnt want to leave ..in fact she wanted to take that other girls face and smash it against the bar for talking to her date...her date? Was Laurel her date? She couldnt help herself she walked over to Laurel wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey baby miss me?" Before Laurel could answer Dinah kissed her deep and passionately. Laurel moaned into the kiss the pair becoming oblivious to the rest of the world, when they eventually pulled apart the young red head had long gone. 

"Was somebody jealous?" Laurel grinned loving Dinahs reaction.

"Dont read to much into this", Dinah growled taking Laurels hand.

"Where are we going? Laurel asked.

"My place", Dinah grinned.


	3. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wants to go to the gay bar with Laurel and Dinah...seeing what they cant between them

"You can do this", Dinah stared into Laurels eyes placing her hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down, she started taking big breaths Laurel watched copying her trying to slow her breathing she could feel the panic attack slowly going away.

"Are you sure about this?" Laurels voice was shaking as she prepared herself for what was to come "I mean this could go really wrong..."

"Just relax and take it in your stride, you've got this", Dinah smiled at her encouragingly, "it's not like you haven't done this in public before...".

"Giving a speech about a trial is slightly different to this...", Laurel gulped as she knew it was almost time.

Dinah could see the panic in her eyes "Laurel just think of it this way, after this you can date whoever you want, no more hiding!". Dinah stroked her face to show support, "no more hiding pretty bird".

Laurel nodded gathering her nerves "ok let's get this over with", she grumbled composing herself.

Laurel stepped out in front of the press to give her speech on the guilty verdict she had won on a trial after she had finished she started answering questions about the case, when one reporter piped up;

"D.A. Lance there have been rumours about your sexuality since you've been spotted in a few gay bars recently with the police Captain who is an out and proud bisexual woman, what do you have to say on these speculations?".

This was what she had been preparing herself for...Laurel took a deep breath.

"Not that my sexuality should be the issue here but I'm happy to clear up any rumours, it's true the Police captain and I have been visiting local gay bars because we are both of the LGBTQ community and proudly so..." Laurel took a breath as reporters were going mad throwing more questions at her.

"Save your questions and listen as I'm only going to say this once", Laurel commanded as they all fell silent, Dinah grinned from back stage Laurel certainly did have her own approach..

"Captain Drake and I are not together, she is a dear friend who has been very supportive of me during this time, and we ask that you respect our privacy...or she will arrest you for harassment, Thank you". Laurel stepped away from the podium backstage to where Dinah was waiting laughing to herself. "Howd I do?" Laurel relaxed letting out a big breath of relief.

"Just like we rehearsed, well with your own personal touch of course", Dinah chuckled. "How do you feel being an out and proud bisexual woman?", she teased.

"Like a huge weights been lifted", Laurel admitted "what happens now?" She asked taking the bottle of water Dinah offered.

"Well we go back to work then tomorrow night we go clubbing, Felicity wants to come too if that's ok?". Dinah beamed at her.

"Yea sure that's fine..why are you looking at me like that?", Laurel narrowed her eyes at the police captain. 

"I'm proud of you, that took a lot of guts most peoples coming out isnt so public..." Dinah took a step towards Laurel fighting the urge to kiss her.

"That means alot..and I couldnt have done it without you so..thanks". Laurel stood there awkwardly wishing Dinah would just grab her and kiss her...but Dinah had made it pretty clear they were just casual, sometimes Dinah would even swing by Laurels office for a quickie.

Laurel didnt complain it was probably the closest she would ever get to Dinah, although Laurel wanted more she understood Dinah would probably never feel the same way so if casual hook ups were all she could have then so be it... "I'd better get back to the office", Laurel gulped stepping away.

"See you tomorrow night", Dinah watched as Laurel walked away she refused to accept her feelings that were growing for this woman, she couldnt let her in not after what she did...but damn she did have a nice ass...

Next evening..

"Omg I've never been to a gay bar before.." Felicity gushed as Dinah and Laurel rolled their eyes at her.

"Please dont embarrass us..we do know people here" Laurel sassed, "just try not to be so...you". Laurel smirked as Felicity turned around trying to act casual. 

"Ok I'm cool", she grinned " so do they like know?" She asked leaning into Dinah.

"Know what?and who are we talking about?" Dinah asked amused by the little blonde.

"The gay community..can they like tell who's on their team..and who isnt?" Felicity looked around the club.

"Why something you want to tell us?" Laurel said sarcastically earning a giggle from Dinah.

"No I just mean..they know I'm not..right?". Felicity said pulling a goofy face.

"I dont know you're wearing a denim jacket with a hoodie on in the gay world that's like a signal for come get me" Laurel teased enjoying watching Felicity squirm a little.

"Really?", Felicity said slightly worried.

"Relax Felicity shes just winding you up", Dinah grinned nudging Laurels shoulder "come on let's get a drink and find a booth".

They didnt get a booth but sat on stools near the bar Laurel headed off to the ladies, just as she was coming out she bumped into a woman, "oh sorry". Laurel went to walk past.

"Hey I know you" the woman grinned in awe "you're the D A I saw your interview yesterday, that was really brave".

"Oh..uh..thank you". Laurel replied feeling nerves kicking in, talking to women was still not her strong point especially pretty women like this one, except it was easier talking to Dinah, everything was easier with Dinah..they just gelled together...she pushed that feeling away.

The woman spoke again bringing Laurel back to the conversation "you're an inspiration you know!", this took Laurel by surprise which must have shown clearly on her face as the woman laughed.

"We need more public gay role models it shows the younger generation they can be themselves you know? that there is hope...you and the captain are representatives of our community 2 bad ass powerful women its iconic..you two sure you're not together?". The woman blushed waiting for Laurel to answer.

Laurel blushed at the compliment "We're not gay we're bi and I'm definitely not a role model", Laurel laughed a little looking for Dinah she was chatting to Felicity who was still worrying about her jacket. "The captain though shes definitely worthy of that title,and no we are just friends...good friends". It pained her heart every time she said it...

"I'm Maria Lopez", the woman held her hand out Laurel shook it, she could see Felicity and Dinah looking over Felicity giving her a thumbs up and a goofy grin, Dinah sat there with her beer watching Laurels every move her expression unreadable. 

"You wanna dance?" Maria asked looking Laurel up and down, Laurel looked at Maria she was beautiful she looked back over at Dinah who smiled at her.

'If I cant be with her I need to move on from her' Laurel told herself "I'd love to", she grinned letting Maria whisk her off to the dance floor. 

They danced to the rhythm as their bodies touched and meshed together, the music bringing their bodies together. From their table Dinah could only just see them she leaned over so she could keep them in sight.

"Something got your interest there Captain?", Felicity teased as Dinah pretended not to watch "or should I say someone?".

"I dont know what you're insinuating Felicity but you're wrong". Dinah growled as she could no longer see Laurel. 

"Right", Felicity giggled "so this is you two not being together?", she grinned. Dinah drank her beer peering over a strangers head as she caught a glimpse of Laurel and Maria...grinding on each other. She could feel her chest getting tighter, an anger building up...". She looked back at Felicity. 

"We're not together!" She snapped "I'm just helping her as a friend".

"Pretty sure if you're sleeping with someone that makes you more than friends.." Felicity grinned as she drank her fruity cocktail, playing with the little umbrella putting it behind her ear. "I mean you dont have to be friends with you both to know you're into each other!" Felicity rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dinahs tensed "how did you know?" She asked keeping her voice low, which was unnecessary in a club.

"Question is how do you not know?" Felicity shouted over the music,"you literally haven't taken your eyes off her and since she started dancing with that girl you've had a face like thunder so would you please just do me and yourself a favour and just admit that you like her?!" Felicity finished exasperated.

Dinah sat there taking it in she saw Laurel on the dancefloor clearly now, the other woman was leaning in...they were kissing. The feeling coursing through Dinah was overwhelming she wanted to cry seeing Laurel kissing someone else but she couldnt be angry with Laurel it was Dinah who had told Laurel they were just casual...

"Dinah?" Felicity asked as Dinah continued to just stare into the distance, "you ok?".

"I'm fine..like always"...Dinah finished her beer then stood up "I have to go"...she left Felicity sat there calling after her..she had to get out of there...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah cant sleep

Dinah tossed and turned all night until eventually she gave up on sleep and resorted to sitting on the couch watching reruns, anything to take her mind off Laurel and that girl..  
But it bothered her, she shouldnt have walked out like that leaving Felicity sat there on her own, she had been a bad friend tonight to both of them.she looked at her phone 4am. Definitely too late to ring so she shot them both a text.

"Sorry about earlier, girls night next week?". She was surprised when her phone buzzed back almost immediately. It was Laurel calling her.

"Hey", she answered awkwardly. 

" hey, Felicity said you bailed because of work, everything ok?".Laurel sounded more agitated than concerned. 

So Felicity had covered for her she made a mental note to thank the petite blonde next time she saw her.

"Yea everything is fine I didnt want to disturb you..you looked busy" Dinah tried to keep her voice casual but wasnt sure she pulled it off.

"Oh um..yea but still you could have said goodbye!", Laurel definitely sounded annoyed.

"Yea I'm sorry I.. wait why are you whispering?" Dinah asked confused.

A pause at the other end of the line as the question caught Laurel off guard, "no reason ", she said still whispering. The realisation that Laurel may not be alone dawned on Dinah like a lightbulb turning on.

"Shes with you isnt she?that girl from earlier?", Dinah almost hung up the phone but had to remind herself fact was Laurel had done nothing wrong.

Another pause..

"Maybe" Laurel replied defensively "why do you care anyway?". She challenged. 

"Why are you on the phone to me instead of being in bed with her?" Dinah snapped back.

"Because you text me! Why are you texting me at 4am?!". Laurel growled.

"Because I felt bad for walking out!" Dinah snapped losing her patience. 

"Wait I thought you had a work thing?". Laurel said.

Another pause...

"Dinah?".Dinah!? Why did you walk out?". Laurel sounded less angry now and more confused. 

Dinah thought about her answer very carefully as Laurel continued to call her name down the line.

"Dinah? I swear to god if you dont answer right now I'm hanging up!". Laurel rubbed her eyes with frustration.

"I didnt like seeing you kissing another woman " Dinah admitted. 

"What does that mean?" Laurel said after a brief pause.

"I dont know", Dinah said..., "I dont know". 

"Laurel?" a voice called in the background.

"I have to go" Laurel said before hanging up.

Dinah sat there head in her hands before heading back to bed, just as confused as she was earlier.

"Who was that?" The girl from the bar asked sleepily.

"Just a friend", Laurel smiled wishing that weren't the case, "she just needed to talk". 

"Aww you're so sweet", the other woman grinned pulling Laurel into a kiss. Laurel imagined it was Dinah and moaned into the kiss. "Seeing as you're so awake how about round 2?" The other woman giggled.

Laurel smiled "sure give me a sec", she watched the other woman go back into her bedroom before whipping out her phone.

Dinah led there in bed her mind refusing to switch off when her phone buzzed, it was a text from Laurel.

"Tomorrow night 8pm dinner at mine dont be late...p.s dont invite Felicity ". 

Dinah smiled typing back "ok" she rolled over on her back not trying to suppress the smile on her face when her phone buzzed again.

"Its a date".


	5. Tonight 8pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinahs nervous about her date with Laurel

Dinah shut the car door holding the bouquet of flowers, she wasnt sure if she should leave them in the car or not. Just because Laurel had said it was a date didnt mean it actually was, she could have just been joking or throwing it out there. Dinah groaned looking at the flowers what if they were over the top? 

"No never show up empty handed" she reminded herself, as she made her way to Laurels apartment. She stopped at the elevator pressing the button waiting, she checked her watch 7.55.

"Am I really doing this? Am I really going on a date with Laurel?", she thought," I mean yea shes changed but come on..its Laurel". It was a debate she'd been having for a while but it was getting to crunch time.

The elevator dinged she got in.

"I cant stand seeing her with anyone else"Dinah thought for the thousandth time that day "but could I actually date her myself?", the battle between her head and her heart was causing a panic attack. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her breathing, all too soon the elevator dinged announcing she had arrived. 

Dinah stood motionless as the doors started to close, jumping through just in time. Unfortunately the flowers weren't quite so fortunate as the doors closed cutting some of the heads off.

"Fuck fuck fuck" she cursed as she pulled them instinctively, most of them were ok but some were now just stalks.... "fuck", Dinah growled "get yourself together Drake".

She made her way down the hall walking upto Laurels door when she reached it she held up her hand to knock and paused, willing her hand to knock it stayed hung in the air.

"This is ridiculous it's not like Laurel and I havent had sex before", she told herself "that was casual this is an official date! You go in there you two are officially dating then theres no going back". Dinah bit her lip cursing her subconscious for her insecurities. She checked her watch it was now 8.05 she was late...

"I shouldnt hold her past mistakes against her, Laurels a good person now", Dinah reassured herself.

"Are you sure about that?", her subconscious pushed.

Dinah took a deep breath and knocked.

-

Laurel was rushing around making sure the last of the food was ready everything was steaming and cooked to perfection, she checked the clock on the wall, 7.55, Dinah was going to be here any minute! 

Panicking she lit the candles and laid the table before dishing everything up, a bottle of red wine on the table, she poured herself one and checked herself in the mirror. 

"God why am I so nervous?" She wondered, "it's not like we havent had sex before". 

"Because this is an official date", her subconscious smirked.

"Shut up that's not helping", Laurel scolded herself.

"You're finally willing to put yourself out there in a vulnerable position it's ok to be nervous ", her subconscious reassured her.

Laurel gazed at her reflection Dinah had complimented her hair once when she had styled it this way so she had done it for her again tonight, she smoothed out her dress and sat down at the table nervously waiting. 

She checked the clock 8 on the dot, any minute now...

8.05 Laurel was starting to panic, "what if she doesnt show?", that thought cutting through her like a knife. 

"Its Dinah! She'll show", her subconscious said sounding more confident than Laurel felt. She gulped down the last of her wine glass, just as she reached for the bottle she heard a knock at the door.

Laurel sprang up and ran to the door stopping just to quickly check herself in the mirror before smiling and opening the door.

"You're late...", she grinned...

Laurel stared down an empty hall, "Dinah?" She called but was met with silence.

"Must have imagined it", her subconscious said "dont worry she'll be here".

"Yea course she will", Laurel smiled, she shut the door making her way back to the table pouring herself another drink, and waited.

-

8.55 Laurel sat at the table polishing off the last of the wine, the food sat cold on their plates, she checked her phone, no messages no missed calls...no Dinah. Laurel fought back the tears of rejection as she stood up blowing out the candles, then picking up the plates chucked them all in the bin, she grabbed a beer looking at the empty table before flicking off all the lights.

"Happy birthday to me", she said glumly before heading off to bed.

-

Dinah felt awful. She remembered knocking on the door, next thing she knew she was back in her car tearing out the car park, the half ruined flowers on the passenger seat. She bashed her hand against the steering wheel furious at herself, she turned off the road heading to the bunker she needed a distraction. 

"Omg I cant believe we forgot!", Felicitys voice boomed as Dinah came in, the brunette smiled at the blonde.

"Not like you to forget anything miss brainiac", Dinah teased walking over to the blonde.

Oliver shrugged "it's not a big deal dont worry about it".

"What's up?", Dinah asked hoping she wasnt interrupting a couple's dispute.

"We completely forgot its Laurel birthday today!", Felicity groaned.

"What?", Dinah felt her gut tighten.

"I knew I just didnt think it was a big deal, shes not our Laurel!", Oliver said bluntly.

"You should have told me!", Felicity growled angrily "shes trying to be a better person now shes going to think none of us care!". 

"Well we dont..not really", Oliver walked away as if that was the end of the conversation. 

"I feel awful!", Felicity moaned walking away.

"Not as bad as I do", Dinah thought sadly.

"Ill send her a text, God I hope shes had a nice day at least", Felicity grumbled.

"Dont bank on it", Dinah thought.

"Hey maybe it's not too late for us to go round?", Felicity suggested.

"I cant!", Dinah shouted.

"Why not? Dinah shes our friend ...what are you not telling me?", the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing".

"Dinah?", Felicity folded her arms waiting.

Dinah checked to make sure Oliver was out of earshot.

"Laurel asked me round for a date tonight..".

"Omg that's amazing! About time! I thought you two were just going to pine after each other forever...wait so why are you here?shouldnt you be there?". Felicity asked puzzled.

Dinah looked at her feet feeling the blondes eyes burning into her.

"Omg you didnt go did you?", Felicity said softly.

"I went I just...didnt exactly make it over the threshold". Dinah put her hands in her pockets. " I just couldnt go through with it".

"But you did ring her or let her know you weren't going..right?" Felicity couldnt keep the anger out of her voice. Dinah shook her head.

Felicity turned away the anger boiling inside her, she turned back to face Dinah. "Laurel didnt deserve that Dinah!, despite what's shes done she did not deserve that! You are going to go over there right now and fix this!".

"Theres more.." Dinah frowned.

"What?", Felicity spat.

"Laurel and I were kind of...hooking up before". 

"Whoah ok start over..what?". Felicity frowned.

"We were seeing each other just casually but I knew she really liked me which is why I made it clear we were strictly casual". Dinah sighed.

"How good of you", Felicity said sarcastically clearly unimpressed with her behaviour. 

"Anyway when I saw her dancing and kissing that other woman I couldnt stand it I messaged her and next thing I'm agreeing to going on a date". 

"Which you didnt show up for", Felicity stood staring at her her voice monotone as she tried to keep from shouting.

"Which I didnt show up for", Dinah repeated, lowering her head.

Felicity walked over stopping in front of Dinah, Dinah looked up she had never been scared of Felicity but right now the blonde looked like she could kill her with her stare alone..

"Well..happy birthday Laurel", Felicity stated before brushing past Dinah deliberately bashing into her shoulder as she left.

"Wheres she going?", Oliver came over rubbing the sweat off his face". 

"Home...youd better go after her I think shes pretty mad..at me not you", she clarified. 

"Oh right ok well, whatever you did I'm sure you can fix it", he grinned patting her shoulder as he went after his wife. 

"I hope so", Dinah muttered, "I hope so...".


	6. Its the climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah tries to make amends with Laurel

Next morning 7am.

"Laurel please open up!", Dinah banged on the door holding a new bouquet of flowers, she had been banging on Laurels door for nearly half an hour now and already a few neighbours had started shouting at her in the hallway.

"Keep the noise down!".

"What's going on out there?!"

"Take the hint!".

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

A flash of Dinahs badge soon sent them grumbling back to their apartments and Dinah continued to bang on Laurels door.

"Laurel please! I'm so sorry! Give me another chance! Just open the door so we can talk please?".

Begging did not come naturally to Dinah but right now she would have gotten on her knees if it meant Laurel opened the door.

-

Half an hour earlier...

Laurel forced herself to get up and make herself coffee, sitting at the table she couldnt help but think about last night, for the first time in her whole life she had been stood up...and it had hurt far worse than any punch or kick.

The humiliation she could deal with, but the rejection? That was going to take a while to heal. She sipped her cup contemplating what to do with her day, she didnt have work today but she definitely needed to focus her mind on something. She went and got changed into her running gear, maybe a run out of Star City in the desert hills would help, running always did help clear her head. She grabbed her things and headed for the door when she heard the first bang.

"Laurel?", Dinahs voice was soft, but it still cut through Laurel like a knife, she stayed completely still for fear her floorboards might give away her position. 

"Laurel are you awake? If you are please open the door...I want to talk".

'Yeah I bet you do!', Laurel thought. She stayed still deciding to wait until Dinah left.

10 minutes later...

"Laurel I know you're in there I saw your car in the complex", Dinah shouted, "please just let me in?".

Laurel contemplated for a moment on letting her in, slowly lowering her bag with her supplies for her run. She set it down quietly and made her way slowly towards the door her hands touching it. Dinah had stopped banging and leant her head against the door.

"Laurel please", Dinah closed her eyes. She sensed Laurel was close, not her instincts but more like a pull.

Laurel closed her eyes as she could hear Dinah breathing on the other side, her hand slowly reached down towards the door handle when something caught her eye. The dinner table. The one she had sat at for an hour. Just to be stood up by the woman who was now banging on her door begging forgiveness. 

The anger returning like a flood Laurels fight or flight response kicked in.

'Ok I can handle this one of two ways'she thought to herself, ' I can either open that door and tell Dinah how i really feel or...i can climb down the fire escape'...

-

Dinah sighed as her voice became hoarse from shouting, she checked her watch, an hour had now passed since she arrived, she placed the flowers in front of the door.

"Ok Laurel you win I'm leaving! But we need to talk please!". Dinah reluctantly made her way back to the car letting out a big sigh in defeat.

She was just about to pull away when she realised what was missing...Laurels car!

"That sneaky bitch!", she smiled. 

-

Laurel enjoyed her drive out of Star City she felt better already, it felt even better knowing Dinah was probably still talking to her front door, she giggled ...then laughed....then eventually she had to pull over as she began to laugh hysterically to the point where tears were falling down her face.

Damn it felt so good to laugh, part of it was pain and hurt but she had cried herself to sleep last night, she deserved a good laugh. She wished she could see the look on Dinahs face when she realised she was talking to a door...

5 minutes later...after she calmed down she wiped her tears still giggling and carried on driving out to the middle of nowhere.

-

"Felicity I need a favour!", Dinah said as Felicity let her in to her apartment. 

"Good morning to you too", Felicity mumbled half asleep.

"Sorry yes good morning I know its early but I need you to track Laurels phone!".

"And why would I do that?", Felicity grumbled.

"Because I need to know where she is so I can fix this!".

Felicity poured herself some cereal in silence then grabbed the milk and poured it slowly until the bowl was full, grabbing a spoon she helped herself to a bite chewing slowly, Dinah stood there impatiently. 

"Well?!" She snapped eventually as Felicity helped herself to a second mouthful crunching it deliberately loudly and slowly, "can you?.

"So let me get this straight ", Felicity said her mouth still half full "you screwed up and now you want me to invade Laurels privacy so you can go clear your conscience?".

"Yes! I mean no" Dinah sighed "its complicated ", she said eventually. Felicity shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth

"You made this mess Dinah you can clear it up! Without my help!" She added as Dinah was set to argue. Dinah closed her mouth seeing Felicity had clearly made up her mind.

" fine if you wont help me I'll do this the good old fashioned way!", she grinned as she headed for the door.

"Dinah?", Felicity mumbled leaning on her kitchen counter, Dinah rolled her eyes turning to look at the blonde.

"Just so you know...I'm team Laurel ", she licked her spoon to emphasise her point.

"You do remember she tried to kill you once?", Dinah smirked.

Felicity shrugged "bygones be bygones ", she picked up her bowl and continued her way to the sofa. Sensing she was dismissed Dinah headed back to her car before calling it in.

"Dispatch this is Captain Drake I need a 20 on DA Lance's car any recent sightings?".

Her radio crackled " that's a positive she was last seen at junction 9 on the highway heading east".

"Thanks Dispatch I can take it from here", Dinah grinned there was only one place that road led to....

-

Laurel breathed in the fresh air not many people came out this far in the desert but she loved it, she put her small bag of provisions on and put her headphones onto running music before heading up the running trail into the hills.

-

Dinah hated the heat she wished her air conditioning worked in this piece of shit car, rolling down the windows was like opening an oven. She drove until she reached her turning smiling when she saw Laurels car, parking next to it she got out the sun instantly making her regret it.

Looking down at her half flask of water Dinah groaned at her lack of provisions, her suit wasnt exactly made for running, her shirt was already soaked through...

Laurel had a good head start on her Dinah needed to catch up fast, the only advantage she had was that Laurel had no idea she was being chased, taking a big breath Dinah started running.

-

Laurel could feel sweat pouring off her face as she focused on her breathing and the music beats pumping in her ears. Her mind completely forgetting all about the previous nights events, the need to keep running propelling her up the hill her mind focused only on getting to the top...

-

Dinah was in no way out of shape, in fact she was probably the fittest officer on the force! But running up a hill which could only be described as a mountain in desert heat with only half a flask of water and nobody knowing her location was reckless even by her standards.

She panted as she ran up the hill she had to keep going and just hoped Laurel would stop soon..and long enough for Dinah to catch up.

-

Laurel reached the top of the smaller hill gazing into the distance at her next conquest, sitting down to do her stretches and intake of water she sat down to catch her breath.

A quick toilet trip to the bushes wasnt uncommon out here, another advantage to being alone, she sat down taking in the beautiful scenery behind her sipping her water, she sighed contentedly as she took it all in.

She was just about to get up when something caught her eye, another jogger. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief, who would go running in the desert in trousers and a shirt? Strange... She chuckled as the clearly inexperienced runner got closer.

As the jogger got closer Laurel looked carefully, there was something familiar about this jogger...as it dawned on her she stood up.

"No! It cant be...". But it was. Laurel cursed quickly packing her things away Dinah hadn't seen her yet but she would be here in just a matter of minutes. 

Without even looking back Laurel took off heading for the next hill picking up her pace, if Dinah wanted to talk to her she was going to have to catch her first...

-

Dinah saw Laurel in the distance just sat enjoying the view, she was relieved as her flask of water had run out already. She ran up the last part hoping Laurel would still be there when she got up there.

As she made it over the brow she caught a glimpse of Laurel jogging...no sprinting off! Damn it she must have spotted her! 

Dinah groaned forcing her legs to keep going, the unrelenting sun making her see spots. Blinking the sweat out of her eyes Dinah kept running.

'Is she really worth it?", her enemy that had become her subconscious queried.

"Of course she is!" Dinah stuttered out loud.

"Really? If that were so you wouldnt have stood her up last night!".

"I was just scared!" Dinah whimpered as she had to climb over a particular steep incline.

"So you do want to date her?' 

"More than anything ", Dinah groaned as her vision started to waver, exhaustion and dehydration becoming critical.

"More than anything ", she muttered before collapsing into the dirt...

-

"Hey D wake up! D can you hear me?". Laurels voice sounded so far away yet when Dinah managed to open her eyes she saw a blur very close to her face.

"Oh good I thought you were dead", Laurel said relieved.

"Hmmmrgh", Dinah moaned as she tried to sit up.

"No stay where you are", Laurel said pushing Dinahs head back on her bag acting as a pillow, here drink this!", she poured water delicately into Dinahs mouth letting her take several sips. 

"Thank you", Dinahs voice sounded gravily as she tried to grin but her lips were cracked.

"You're lucky you didnt fall down the side of the hill!", Laurel growled.

"You're worth falling for", Dinah said as her eyes started to refocus, Laurel rolled her eyes then gave her some more water.

"Very funny...if you die or get hurt team arrow will blame me! Why did you follow me anyway?".

"I just told you...you're worth falling for", Dinah finally managed to sit up, her throat hurt.

Laurel frowned "come on we need to get you back and rehydrated", she helped pick Dinah up and held onto her as the pair slowly made their way down the hill towards their cars.

"Thank you for coming back for me", Dinahs gasped as they tread gingerly back down the path, Laurel holding onto her tight.

"Yeah well I got worried when I saw you had stopped coming so I doubled back..."

"I'm glad you did", Dinah said as they stopped momentarily for her to catch her breath, Laurel held her gaze for a brief moment.

"Come on we're almost there oh and you'll have to send someone to pick your car up!", Laurel stated looking at Dinah who looked like she was struggling to stay awake exhaustion setting in. They made it back to Laurel car Laurel helping Dinah get in before getting in the drivers side, for a few minutes they drove in silence.

"Laurel can we talk?". Dinah asked taking her by surprise, she thought she had fallen asleep...

Laurel opened her mouth to argue but closed it, I mean Dinah had just put herself at risk just to talk to her...the least Laurel could do was hear her out.

She nodded, Dinah continued. 

"I freaked out! It's not an excuse but it is an apology I am so so sorry for hurting you Laurel!", Laurel looked at her then returned her focus to the road.

Taking this as a cue Dinah continued. 

"I'm confused about my feelings for you, I dont want to see you with anyone else I know that's selfish but it physically hurts my heart to see you with someone else! Which is why I agreed to the date, but then I got to your door and completely freaked out about what it meant! When we took that step we couldnt go back...you know?" Dinah never took her eyes off Laurel who kept looking at her then back to the road.

"You could have called", Laurel said clearly, trying not to show how much it had hurt.

"You're right but I was a coward...and then Felicity told me it was your birthday and I just...I couldnt and I felt awful! Please forgive me?".

Laurel looked at Dinah the regret all over her face the pain in her eyes Laurel was only too familiar with. She smiled.

"I forgive you". 

Dinah felt like a vice on her heart had let go as she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"But just to be clear what is it you want for us? If it's just friendship I can live with that D but no more hook ups I cant be getting emotionally involved or messed around!".

"I want us to spend time together and not see other people..is that ok?".

Laurel chuckled "so you want to be monogamous and see where this goes?", she asked pointing at them both.

"Yes", Dinah beamed.

"THATS DATING D!", Laurel shouted laughing.

"I suppose it is", Dinah chuckled.

"You suppose?", Laurel chuckled shaking her head in disbelief.

"So what do you say?", Dinah asked putting her hand on Laurels .

"I dont know", Laurel mumbled if this didnt work out she didnt think she could cope with rejection twice.

"Please just give us a go? I did nearly just die for you", she grinned cheekily wincing as her lip started bleeding.

"You fainted get over yourself!" Laurel chuckled. "Ok fine we can give this a go but on one condition!". She held her finger up for emphasis on the one.

"What's that?", Dinah asked licking the blood off her lip.

"You're always honest with me...if this isnt what you want at any stage and you want out you just tell me ok? No games....no lies ...no running!".

"Definitely no more running!", Dinah chuckled, "I promise to always be honest with you but you need to talk to me too, this is a two way street ok? Promise?".

"Promise", Laurel grinned holding out her hand" you pinky swear?".

Dinah grinned back.

"Pinky swear".


	7. We're dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah tells team arrow her and Laurel are dating

"Are you sure you want to do this now?", Laurel whispered as Oliver finished briefing the team on tonight's mission.

"Nows a good a time as any", Dinah muttered.

"Ok suit up!", Oliver shouted as the team started to disperse. 

"Wait guys hold up!", Dinah shouted as team arrow all stopped, giving her their full attention. 

"What's up D?", Rene asked as Dinah stood there awkwardly thinking about how to do this.

"I uh ...have an announcement ", Dinah smiled nervously as they all just stared at her expectantly. Felicity sat next to Curtis chewing on a pen, Oliver stood arms folded frowning waiting for her to continue, she took a big breath and turned to Laurel holding out her hand.

Laurel smiled timidly and took it standing slightly behind Dinah already anticipating how this was probably going to go down.

"What's going on Dinah?", Oliver snapped impatiently. 

"Ok so recently I have started seeing someone it's been a few weeks now and I feel like the times right to tell you all", she paused, reading the room.

"Who is it?", Curtis piped up.

"Laurel", Dinah said looking at Laurel with adoration, Laurel smiled back at her and braced herself for the onslaught of abuse she was anticipating.

"For real D?", Rene asked completely taken by surprise at this development. 

"Yes", Dinah grinned. The rest of the group stayed silent all looking to Oliver to see his reaction, he stood there expressionless.

Felicity started clapping "well finally! About time! I thought you two were never going to ask each other out!", Felicity grinned.

"Well technically Laurel asked me out...by text", Dinah chuckled. She turned to face Oliver who still stood there his face unreadable.

Laurel felt like he was staring right into her soul but she didnt budge, instead she just squeezed Dinahs hand. Unlike Dinah she had anticipated this reaction, team arrow liked Dinah but some of them were still unsure about Laurel.

"Oliver?", Felicity said, trying to wake her husband from his trance like state.

"We'll discuss this later", he grunted before leaving to suit up.

"No if you have something to say then say it!", Dinah shouted defensively. 

Oliver stopped before quickly walking back until he was right in front of both canaries.

"You want to know what I think?", he growled looking from Dinah to Laurel.

"I think you can do a hell of a lot better!", he spat angrily.

"You know I'm stood right here?", Laurel said sarcastically raising her hand.

He pointed at Laurel keeping his eyes on Dinah, "she doesnt deserve you!".

"Again still stood right here!", Laurel said waving her hand.

"OLIVER!", Felicity shouted angrily.

"What? It's true! Dinah deserves someone with morals and integrity not this....ex con", he motioned to Laurel with his hands a disgusted look on his face.

"So I have an unfortunate resum'e", Laurel joked.

She hadnt expected team arrow to jump for joy at this news but even she hadnt expected such a volatile reaction, she really thought team arrow had accepted her more than this.

"So what you'll fight with her but shes not one of us?"Dinah growled, her blood boiling. She held onto Laurels hand tighter to reassure her she had her back and felt Laurel squeeze back.

"That's different!", Oliver shouted.

"How is it?", Dinah screamed.

"Because shes trying to make up for her past by fighting in the field as she should!", Oliver grumbled.

"So why is it different if we're dating?", Dinah argued.

"Because she still a murderer!", Oliver shouted.

"So what?! So are you!", Dinah challenged feeling herself losing control "so is Sara! So is Nyssa!", most of us here have all killed someone! We have all made mistakes. What matters now is we all do what we can to make up for our past! Just like Laurel is trying to do now! Laurel is just as much a member of team arrow as any of you! And I dont need your permission with who I date! We are an item and we want to be together! So get over it" Dinah gasped trying to regain her breath.

Laurel was blown away by Dinahs outburst, she hadnt been expecting her to be so protective. Laurel had never had anyone stand up for her like that before, and despite their current situation she smiled.

"Its ok D", she whispered.

"No Its not ok", Dinah couldnt help but cry "everyone in this room I consider my family! I thought you would all be more happy for me!", she cried mostly from anger.

"I'm happy for you", Felicity said timidly before walking over to them putting her arm linking it around Dinahs, "I'm happy for both of you", she smiled at Laurel the canary smiling back gratefully at her friend.

Oliver stood there taking everything in, he was still seething at the situation and the rest of team arrow were looking to him their eyes pleading with him to resolve this.

"I want to speak with Laurel", he grunted "alone".

"No!", Dinah shouted standing in front of Laurel "not after the way you just treated her!".

"Its ok D", Laurel said gently stroking Dinahs hand, "let me hear him out...besides if he pisses me off I'll just canary cry him through the wall", she giggled seeing him look at her "kidding! Obviously ".

She followed Oliver out the bunker standing in the outside parking lot, he kept his back turned to her and stayed silent.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get 'the talk'?", Laurel said cheekily.

Oliver frowned turning around "the talk?".

"You know like the big brother thing? You hurt her I'll kill you? That talk?".

"Dinah can take care of herself she doesnt need protection", he said matter of factly, his face solemn as he leant against a wall never taking his eyes off Laurel. 

"Ok so why am I out here?", Laurel asked losing patience.

"I wanted to talk to you one on one", he said stepping closer. "See Dinah has become a good friend and the last time she got hurt it was because of you".

Laurel felt a stab in her chest at the memory, "that's not me anymore".

"I know! But let me just make myself very clear, if you hurt her emotionally or betray her in any way you will find yourself back in a cage at star labs are we clear?", he growled.

"Crystal", Laurel kept his gaze "and fyi I agree with you". She said turning around to walk away.

"About what?".

Laurel looked over her shoulder at him "she can do better! But shes chosen me... so get over yourself and tell her you're happy for her! For whatever reason your blessing means alot to her and I dont want your friendship to suffer because of me or your pig headedness!",she stated before turning to go back inside leaving the Green Arrow with his thoughts.

"Hey everything ok?", Dinah asked coming upto her as she walked back in the bunker, she was already in her canary suit.

"Everything's fine" Laurel beamed giving her best fake smile "he just warned me to be good to you, gave me 'the talk". Dinah chuckled and threw her arms around her holding her tight only letting go when Oliver came in looking slightly sheepish.

"Dinah can I talk to you?", he said softly.

Dinah looked at Laurel who smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you two to it I need to get changed anyway", she said before heading off.

Dinah folded her arms defensively waiting for the next verbal onslaught. 

"Dinah...". Oliver started.

"You know you're reaction was completely out of line!" Dinah said her voice low with a threatening undertone.

"I know..", 

"You know my parents died?", Dinah asked.

"Yes".

"Did you know they kicked me out when I told them I was bi? I brought a girlfriend home and they threw me out! Said they wanted nothing to do with me! I found out they died from a friend of theres!".

"I'm sorry I had no idea.." Oliver hung his head.

"I'd pushed that memory away but your reaction to Laurel just brought it all back! I mean how dare you Oliver! She is my girlfriend now and if you cant be happy for us..".

Oliver closed the gap between them pulling a surprised Dinah into a hug "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"If Laurel is who you want to be with I respect your choice, I'm not going to lie and say I'm happy about it.... but I will get used to it, forgive me?".

Dinah stepped back nodding slightly, "just give her a chance, you can see shes changed". 

"Ok I'll give her a chance", he smiled, "now please excuse me I need to go suit up", he gave her another quick hug before heading off to his suit.

Felicity came over offering Dinah a tissue.

"Just as well I havent done my make up yet", Dinah joked, Felicity gave her a thin smile. "What's wrong?", Dinah asked.

"Nothing I'm just hear to give you 'the talk'" Felicity air quoted.

"The talk?" Dinah grinned.

"Yeah the whole if you ever hurt Laurel again I'll have to hurt you talk", Felicity grinned.

Dinah smiled "I promise not to hurt her".

"Good because I happen to know a certain white canary that could kick your ass if you do", Felicity chuckled.

Dinah laughed.

"I'm not kidding", Felicity warned.

"Right", Dinah nodded before heading off quickly to find her girlfriend.

"Hey you", Laurel grinned when she saw her. Dinah pulled her straight in for a kiss which took Laurel by surprise but she soon recovered.

Dinah broke the kiss eventually leaving Laurel breathless.

"Wow", Laurel gasped "what was that for?".

"Just showing you how much you mean to me", Dinah grinned pulling her in for another kiss.

"Ahem!", came a loud cough from behind them startling them both, Rene and Curtis stood there smiling at them.

"Come on lovebirds let's get going!", Rene shouted.

"We're coming", Dinah chuckled. 

"Yea let's get this mission over with so we can get back to my place!", Laurel cheeked.

"Sounds like a plan", Dinah winked as they joined the rest of the team, both lovebirds walking hand in hand with pride.


End file.
